bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mako
Vilda Mako is a Datsue and former Bodyguard of Clan Vilda, currently trekking throughout Kentoku Archipelago. Biography Pre-RPG Mako’s status as a Datsue is actually very recent, he’s only been one for a decade or so. Before he was an old man, though, he was a male Menti of the Vilda, and that landed him one duty and one duty only, to serve as reproducer and bodyguard to high-ranking females. His life more or less from birth has been completely controlled by paths and burdens that other people put on him. Fight, Mate, Serve, that was all he knew for thousands of years. Until now, that is. Mako has now distanced himself more or less completely from politics and clan affairs, deciding to pursue any and all things that catch his fancy, hopping from island to island with such speed one wonders if his mask is still working somehow. This old man is out and about, and he doesn’t care what you think. 2014 TBA Appearance and Tools Appearance Mako continues to be active in his older years, and it shows. As a product of the Vilda’s breeding practices, Mako is a surprisingly handsome old man, with finely chiseled muscles and jawline, and clearly in the prime of his old age. He’s not very hunched over and not as weathered as many other Datsue. He can usually be seen just wearing his functional crystal armor and a simple, loose robe in the official colors of the Vilda; colored primarily green with red outlines. He wears a Noble Kanohi Kakama. Tools and Equipment Mako is armed with a pair of crystal chakrams Mako's Pet Kama is Mako's Janu Bird. Much like himself, she's getting up there in years, but still going strong. Abilities and Traits Abilities Unlike most Vilda, Mako’s primary discipline is that of the Mindarm, which he can use with great skill and precision. He’s also received training as a Willhammer, a discipline he mostly uses to connect with his Janu Bird, Kama, though he can still persuade others with enough effort. He’s in very good shape for his age, and is still to be found in the ring now and then. Fighting Style Mako’s Mindarm ability is focused on controlling his crystal Chakrams, but he can also toss himself at enemies or just pound them with psionic force outright. He often uses his Willhammer abilities to trick people into for example underestimating or pitying him because of his age. Personality and Traits Mako is what you get when a person who’s been bitter and serious for most of his life suddenly gets the one thing he’s wanted the most; freedom. Mako’s attained a strong Zataka-may-care attitude, and also a bit of a lip, and generally being unreasonably pleased with himself. Safe to say, he’s an interesting fellow to come across. Relationships Friends and Allies Vilda Soraph - "If I can't pick Kama for some reason, I'd go with her" Chōjo Yumiwa - "Eeeeeh, she's alright" Fellow "regular" males - "Kindred spirits, brothers" Enemies Vilda Toroshu Relisai - "Witch" First Sons - "Whiny, spoiled little brats" Quotes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Dasaka Category:Mindarms Category:Willhammers Category:Male Dasaka Category:Datsue Category:Clan Vilda